


Sunshine and Suspicions

by EdosianOrchids901



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdosianOrchids901/pseuds/EdosianOrchids901
Summary: Part of a gift exchange.After the multiple stressful events in season five, Julian talks Garak into taking a trip to Risa. Garak hopes it'll be a chance for both of them to unwind, but he can't shake the feeling that someone is watching them. It's probably just paranoia... isn't it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KJGooding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJGooding/gifts).



Many varied species would have described Risa as an ideal paradise. An unobscured sky, a cool breeze cutting through the mid-afternoon warmth, carefree vacationing guests milling about the beaches and lawns. 

But for Elim Garak, just now arriving, none of those things were cause for celebration. 

“Aren’t resort planets supposed to be warm?” he grumbled, hefting his luggage into a more comfortable position. That cool breeze was far cooler than he’d have liked. This wasn’t exactly an auspicious start to their sabbatical. 

His companion, Julian Bashir, gave him an exasperated look. “Are you really gonna complain during the entire vacation? You almost drove me crazy on the runabout, and you’re already starting again?”

Garak huffed, distinctly unpleased. He hadn’t wanted to go on vacation in the first place – far too much work to do, after all, not the mention the constantly-worsening Dominion threat. But Julian had been struggling immensely for several weeks prior, and he hadn’t been able to find it in his heart to refuse the good doctor’s request. 

Squinting up at the far-too-bright sun, he forced himself to forgo further criticisms about their environment for the time being. “And what would you prefer to talk about, my dear?”

“Anything other than how much you hate everything, honestly.” Expression tight, Julian kept his gaze stubbornly fixed ahead as he started off towards a nearby building. Garak felt a strong stab of guilt – he hadn’t intended to cause any upset, but he was hardly in a stable place himself these days. 

“I don’t hate it.” He exhaled slowly, following his partner. “And I apologize for my behavior on the runabout.”

“I know it was just stress.” Julian turned, glancing at him over his shoulder. “And you were surprisingly up front with me about the likelihood of it aggravating your claustrophobia. It’s my fault, really. I shouldn’t have pushed you to come with me.”

“You didn’t ‘push me’. I’m glad to be along.”

“No, you really aren’t.” Stopping at the counter, he gave the receptionist a polite smile. “Hi, I’ve got reservations for a room for Julian Bashir.”

Garak, even more unsettled now, wandered off to inspect the nearby plants while waiting for the check-in process to conclude. At least if nothing else, this “resort” was visually interesting. But the continued tension in his relationship had thrown him thoroughly off balance. 

That strain was somehow far more detrimental to his equilibrium than the surrounding environment itself. And to think, I once loved traveling, he thought. Seeing exciting new places, meeting the inhabitants, submersing himself in the experience… 

But now, he didn’t see exhilarating possibilities. No, today he simply saw danger around every corner. Julian had told him that the weather control had been sabotaged during a prior visit. What if that happened again, and the building collapsed due to high winds? Or perhaps the food would be poisoned. All things considered, it was probable that someone would try to assassinate him. After all, it wasn’t often that he was out in the open like this, presenting such a tempting target.

He surreptitiously shifted so his back was against a wall, scrutinizing the other guests. Yes, they all looked innocent enough, but were they really? Perhaps that Andorian was really an undercover Cardassian agent. Or maybe it was the Ferengi who was loitering in the doorway. Or, perhaps, it was the receptionist himself… 

“Elim.” Julian beckoned to his partner, no longer seeming angry. Instead, he simply looked depressed, which Garak found far more alarming. “Come on. We’re all checked in.”

“Ah.” He fell in step, sneaking a concerned look. That was most certainly a despondent expression. Perhaps some sort of activity would help to smooth things over between them. “So, what shall we do once we deposit our belongings?”

“I dunno.”

Discouraged, Garak fell silent again. Settling into their room took place with relatively little communication, just an occasional word here or there about where to put something. It was difficult for him to suppress his natural tendency to critique every aspect of his surroundings, but such criticisms would undoubtedly amplify the already-uncomfortable tension. 

He despised the bedspread, though. It was a garish, horrific combination of gold, pink, and neon orange, with tassels along the edges. Despite his attempts to remain diplomatic, he couldn’t help but stare at it for a moment. What a ghastly decorating choice. Were the decorators endeavoring to pick the most appalling items possible? It certainly seemed that way. 

A soft laugh broke his horrified reverie, and he looked up to see Julian watching him with a brighter expression. “Isn’t that thing dreadful?”

Garak’s tension eased as well, and he smiled. “It truly is. Much of this décor is… questionable, at best.”

“Yeah, it kinda is.” 

“It almost matches your current outfit, though.” He shook his head, side-eying the beachwear that he’d been trying to quietly dispose of ever since they started dating. 

A grin played on Julian’s features, and he ducked his head. “Yeah, about that – I’m honestly only wearing it because I know you hate it, and I was being an ass. You were just so damn grouchy earlier…”

“I truly can’t blame you for that,” Garak interrupted, eager to make amends. “I was being atrocious. It’s not an excuse, but I’m afraid I was indeed rather panicked for a good portion of the time. Runabouts seem considerably smaller when having a claustrophobic flare up.” 

“Yeah, I know. And I’m sorry I wasn’t more helpful, I just…” Julian shook his head, as if trying to rid himself of the problems that had been plaguing him for weeks. “Well, never mind that. Why don’t we go get something to eat, and then we’ll figure out what else we’re doing?”

**************

Crowded restaurants had never exactly been Garak’s favorite place in the world, even less so when he was already anxious. He rejected several dining options as they explored, unwilling to subject himself to even further discomfort.

Finally, though, he settled on a café that was bustling, but not packed to bursting. Entirely too self-conscious about his own tendency to nitpick, he didn’t voice his objections to the temperature, nor to the lack of available corner tables. The free spot off to the side would have to do.

They were still eating when Julian stopped in the middle of his remarks about Tellarite theatre and frowned at his companion. “Elim, are you all right?”

“Ah.” Caught off guard, he stared down at his napkin, rolling it in between his fingers. “More or less. I’m somewhat uncomfortable, but I have no desire to spoil the mood.”

“Look, I didn’t mean that you can’t complain about anything ever! How am I supposed to know when you’re miserable if you don’t tell me?”

“Well, the last time I tried to tell you, you didn’t exactly seem to care! And I hardly want a repeat of your lecture about my so-called ‘negativity’.” 

Shoving his chair back, Julian stood. “All right, you know what? Let’s just go back to our room and get some sleep. I don’t think anything else is happening tonight.”

“If that’s what you’d prefer.”

“No, it’s not what I’d prefer. But it’s a damn sight better than getting into another massive argument over our joint lack of communication skills.” 

Sorrow swept over Garak as he rose, watching Julian storm away. This was precisely the opposite of what he’d hoped this vacation would accomplish. It was supposed to be a chance for the two of them to unwind, not fight. 

For a moment, his pride urged him to simply sit back down and finish his meal. But that would be utterly ridiculous, childish, and would do little to resolve their problems. He was hardly beyond immature behavior at times – in fact, he had a petty streak that ran deep. However, indulging that petty streak would be counterproductive to his goals at the moment. 

“Julian!” For once not even contemplating how his behavior appeared to those nearby, he raced after the doctor. “My dear, wait!” 

To his credit, Julian stopped and turned to face him, expression guarded. Garak caught the doctor’s hand, simply staring at him for a moment and trying to think of something to say. His thoughts tumbled against each other, chaotic and frantic. 

Before he had a chance to truly formulate a response, Julian squeezed his hand. “Elim, easy. It’s okay. We’ll figure it out, all right?”

“I’m sorry.” Would that make the slightest bit of difference? It was far more likely that they’d spend the rest of the trip bickering over foolish words. 

“I know. I’m sorry too.” Julian linked their arms and began to stroll, a small, thoughtful smile on his face. “You came after me.”

“Of course. I couldn’t let you simply storm off.” Perhaps he would neglect to mention how close he came to acting like an obstinate fool. Yes, that was wise – being up front about his innate tendencies would only compromise any attempts at keeping the peace. It wasn’t as though Julian needed further reason to take well-justified offense. 

“Admit it, though – you totally thought about it.”

Well, so much for that plan. “I did contemplate it for a moment, but ultimately decided that stubbornness was unwise.” 

“If it makes you feel any better, I thought about not stopping.” Julian flashed him a grin, and Garak’s heart fluttered with affection. At least things seemed to be back to normal for the moment. “I decided against that, too.”

“I do appreciate it, beloved. I’m not exactly in the best of shape, you know. It would have been rather tiring to have to go chasing you all throughout the resort.” 

“Maybe a little.” 

“I’m afraid I’m already rather exhausted from the trip here, but I would be open to some exercise of a more intimate variety in the next day or two.” He beamed at Julian, hoping his flirtation would be well received. 

Julian blushed, leaning over to give him a quick kiss. “It’s a date.”


	2. Chapter 2

Garak slept fitfully, plagued by intrusive thoughts and a strong dose of anxiety despite the fact that he and Julian had enjoyed the remainder of their evening. However, there was no way to truly secure this room, and every time he began to drift off, he thought he heard someone trying to break in. 

And then in the early morning, when he’d finally been dozing for a while, the nightmares came. Walls collapsing in on him, burying him, suffocating him… 

“Elim! Elim!” 

He startled awake to hands on his arms, and his first impulse was to snatch the phaser tucked under his pillow. Then he realized who was beside him, and his pounding heartbeat slowed. Good, not in danger. “Apologies.”

“Good god, Garak, are you all right?” Julian flipped on the bedside lamp and grasped Garak’s hand, eyes wide. “Elim?”

“Nightmares.” Sitting up, he covered his face with his free hand and struggled to catch his breath. Despite the consistency of these dreams, they were always intensely upsetting. Just breathe… breathe…

“It’s okay, I’m here.” Gentle arms encircled him, holding him securely and providing a comfortable sort of stability. “You’re safe, I promise.” 

He returned the embrace, and then sat back and attempted to put on a cheerful mask. No sense in sulking about what was a commonplace occurrence. “Well, that was eventful! I do apologize for disturbing your sleep, my dear. I imagine you were having a rather more restful slumber than I.”

Julian gave a soft snort, leaning in to press a series of tender kisses to his partner’s face. “Not really. And don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what?”

“Don’t pretend you’re all right when I know damn well that you’re not.” He laced his fingers with Garak’s, sighing. “Look, this is how you and I always get into trouble, isn’t it? We think we’re burdening the other person, so we try to shove everything down and act like we’re fine. But we’re not. Neither of us.”

He was entirely correct – they hadn’t been all right since the internment camp. Oh, they’d struggled through, and things could have been considerably worse. As it was, it was a great help to have someone nearby when either of them had nightmares. Many nights of late had been filled with gentle caresses, soothing kisses, softly-spoken words. 

“Well, you have far more to deal with than I at the moment – I know how troubled you’ve been since the news of your enhancements came out.” There wasn’t much point to pretending there were no issues at hand – all it would do was make matters worse, as Julian said. 

“It’s not like you’ve had an easy go of it. You lost your father, and your nightmares are getting bad again.” 

“I suppose we shouldn’t get into an argument over who is in worse shape.” With a wry smile, Garak brushed his hand against Julian’s cheek. “That said, your struggles are why I agreed to come along on this vacation. I hoped that it would be a chance for you to recover somewhat from all the strain.” 

“Look, I appreciate that, but I’m also concerned about you. I want you to be okay.” 

“Oh, I’ll be fine.” His definition of “fine” likely differed from Julian’s – but ultimately, it was all about survival. And he had a dogged interest in continuing to survive.

“I’m not sure you will be fine, Elim.” The furrows in Julian’s brow deepened. “Would you rather go back to the station? We could always have a stay-in vacation there.”

“After making the trip here? I wouldn’t dream of it.” Had that been presented as an option earlier, he likely would have chosen it. However, staying on the station would have done little to salve Julian’s self-consciousness when it came to everyone knowing about his enhancements. At least here, he wouldn’t be troubled by whispered words and odd glances. At least, not in that regard. They were drawing a fair degree of attention by virtue of being an unusual sight.

“All right, Elim. I’m not gonna argue with you.” Julian moved closer, snuggling up, and Garak wrapped his arm around him. “In fact, maybe we should try to avoid arguing while we’re here. I know it can be construed as flirting and all, and it’s usually fun, but I’m not sure it’s coming across as intended when we’re both so stressed.”

“That sounds reasonable.” The heated arguments were still rather enjoyable most of the time, but that was a wise precaution. Garak laid his head back against the pillow, letting out a long breath. At least the room was rather warmer than the outdoors, and Julian was warmer still. 

“Are you using me as a space heater again?” 

“Don’t I always?” He snuggled even closer, burrowing into Julian’s neck. Fingers sifted through his hair, and he allowed himself to drift back to sleep.

**************

Nothing else dramatic disturbed the rest of the night, and Garak awakened feeling, if not rested, at least somewhat more relaxed. Julian was still fast asleep, so Garak slipped soundlessly out of bed and went to gaze out the window.

Their room was on the third story, overlooking the currently abandoned beach. He stared out at the water for a while, enraptured. Yes, it was too bright here, and he was still cold. But the ability to be in the outdoors nearly made up for the discomfort. In fact, even the cool breeze wasn’t entirely objectionable right now. 

Ah, to be able to freely go outside. It was one of the things he missed most about Cardassia, and about having the opportunity to go wherever he pleased. The lack of fresh air on the station had intensely upset him at first, and even all these years later, he still found it unsettling at times, especially when his claustrophobia was particularly active. 

That had been the case ever since their return from the camp. Between his nightmares and Julian’s, it was a wonder either of them ever got any rest at this point. Garak was plagued by not only dreams of Tzenketh and the camp, but also of Tain. 

And as for Julian… he rarely spoke of his own nightmares. On the occasions when he blurted out a few details while sobbing, Garak had surmised that most of them were related to the week the doctor had spent in solitary confinement. Having spent time in solitary himself, he was entirely sympathetic. Julian’s other dreams seemed to be about his parents – again a topic that Garak understood all too well. 

Suddenly feeling entirely too chilled, he shivered and collected an extra jacket. The outdoors almost seemed threatening now, especially since the beach was beginning to fill with guests. For a moment, Garak thought he saw someone staring at him – and then they were gone. 

Well, that was enough of looking out the window for now. It was probably just paranoia… wasn’t it? After all, this was Risa, hardly known for assassinations or intrigue. No, this place was known for drunken escapades, a multitude of attractive people, and what invariably happened when those two things collided.

Shaking his head at himself, Garak took a seat in a chair that was safely nestled in a corner nook, and then fished embroidery supplies out of his belongings. Sewing always helped to calm him, and perhaps would assist in distracting from foolish notions about the likelihood of being murdered.

**************

He’d gotten quite a bit done on his project by the time Julian stirred. “Hallo, Elim,” Julian called, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Everything okay?”

“Perfectly fine. I’m just sewing.” Garak held up the cloth, and then returned to work. “You seem to have managed some quality sleep.”

“Yeah, it was okay.” Julian rolled out of bed, grabbing a thankfully less horrid outfit for the day. “What’re you working on?”

“Oh, it’s just… more Edosian orchids. I don’t imagine you’re surprised.” 

Julian chuckled, giving him a fond look. “Not surprised, no. You’re still anxious, then?”

Garak pursed his lips. Of course Julian had realized that he tended to gravitate towards creative endeavors involving orchids when he was upset. “I was a little unsettled, yes. I could have sworn somebody was watching me.” 

“Garak!” That was an all-too-familiar, exasperated tone. “We’re on Risa, for god’s sake! No one here is an assassin!”

“Ah, I didn’t say it was an assassin.” He held up a finger almost accusingly. 

“I know you. And I know you seriously think someone here is trying to kill you.” Julian rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. “You’re really ridiculous, you know that?”

“And here I was, thinking we weren’t supposed to argue.” 

“It’s not arguing to point out when you’re being paranoid.”

“Is it arguing if I say that I’m not being paranoid?” Garak needled. Being intentionally obstinate could be quite enjoyable, and he found that it was also an effective balm for anxiety. 

“Yep, so you’re not allowed to disagree with me.” With another fond, exasperated look, Julian headed for the door. “Come on, breakfast and then maybe we’ll go to the beach or something.”


	3. Chapter 3

There was someone following him – Garak was certain of it at this point. After dining, they had indeed gone to the beach. Every time he turned his back on the crowd, he’d felt a prickling at the edge of his awareness. Not enough to identify whoever it was, but it set him on edge. 

Perhaps it wasn’t an assassin, he tried to reason with himself. It could just be someone curious. After all, it wasn’t as though Cardassians were everyday visitors to Risa, especially Cardassians in the company of devastatingly attractive human doctors. 

His dark sense of humor suggested that perhaps it was an assassin, but not one sent for political reasons. No, it might just be an unsatisfied customer! And the fact that he was a disgraced former operative who was loathed by the current administration on Cardassia had nothing to do with it at all. Ah, to be brought low by a tailoring mistake rather than because he’d made enemies of all his own people…

Julian interrupted his musings by taking his hand. “Still brooding about your secret admirer, Elim?” 

“It’s not a secret admirer!” Garak exclaimed, affronted at the mere suggestion. “I think it’s far more likely an agent sent by Dukat. Even with the fall of the Order, Cardassians are quite good at gathering information, and I think it’s highly likely that someone was able to determine that I’d be off the station and in a prime location.”

“A prime location? Are you serious?”

“Well, look around you, Doctor!” Garak swept his arms wide and earned glares from the other people strolling the marketplace. “We’re surrounded by relative strangers. No visible guards, no security cameras… no one expecting an attack. Why, they could simply shoot me here in the middle of the walkway and no one would be remotely prepared to respond!” 

Julian wrinkled his nose. “Love, come on. Just relax, for once. Do I need to order you?” 

“Order me?” Garak paused, turning to look at the doctor with something bordering on delight. 

“Yes, order you.” He pulled Garak off the walkway, out of the way of the other vacationers. “I am your doctor, after all, and it’s my medical opinion that this kind of stress is having deleterious effects on your blood pressure. Calm down and enjoy yourself.”

The corners of Garak’s mouth twitched with amusement. He did like it when Julian pulled rank, and that alone was enough to slightly distract him from his obsessive vigilance. “I’ll endeavor to do so, my dear.”

“Good.” Julian sauntered away, smug, and Garak indulged himself by appreciating the doctor’s figure. He did look quite nice in his current outfit – a loosely cut, comfortable teal tank top with darker pants – a wonderful change from the nightmarish combination of colors he’d been wearing the day before.

**************

Garak tried to relax and to ignore his suspicions. He really, really did. But that constant feeling of being watched continued to gnaw at him, and he soon found himself twisting around as they walked to check behind for an attacker.

No one was there, which only frustrated him more. If someone tried to kill him, fine. He would deal with it – as usual, he was carrying several hidden weapons and tools. But this constant waiting, this feeling of being on the edge of a precipice… it was going to drive him mad if he didn’t do something about it soon. 

Despite his rampant anxiety, he attempted to put on a smile and pretend that he was enjoying himself. It was for Julian, after all, and he would do anything for Julian. If the doctor didn’t want him fretting, then he would pretend not to fret. 

That is, until he spotted Julian subtly scanning the chocolate desserts they’d just ordered. “My dear Doctor! Are you checking my food for poison?”

Julian flushed, but continued scanning. “There’s no reason not to be careful.”

“And here I thought you wanted me to relax. Scanning food for poison doesn’t exactly seem to go hand in hand with not worrying.”

“Yeah, well, getting poisoned doesn’t go hand in hand with not worrying, either.” He gave a soft sigh, pushing the dessert to Garak. “I didn’t find anything.”

“Am I finally winning you over to my way of thinking?” With a bright smile, he gestured to the crowd. “Would you like to play ‘spot-the-assassin’?”

Julian chuckled and ducked his head. “Just because I was checking your food for poison doesn’t mean that I think you’re in any actual danger.” He paused, contemplating. “That doesn’t sound very convincing, does it?”

“Not really, no.” After a few bites of the delightfully rich chocolate creation, Garak returned to browsing a nearby list of Risa’s attractions. “I will grant that this planet offers quite a variety of activities. Arts, museums, theatre… not to mention all your standard resort staples. And quite a variety of attractive people, I must say.”

“There are a lot of lovely people, yeah.” Julian didn’t seem to be observing them for their beauty, though. His expression was far too serious for that. 

Garak sighed, taking his partner’s hand. “I apologize for impacting your enjoyment of all this. I intended for it to be a chance for you to truly relax, to perhaps let go of some of the things that have been on your mind of late. I never meant to simply make you worry more.” 

“Whoa, hey. This is your vacation too.” Julian pulled him into a hug, and Garak felt some of his restless energy abate. While it was odd to be embracing in public, this was considerably less intimate than some of the other things going on between vacationers in the immediate vicinity. “I didn’t have any grand ideas of what we were gonna do while we were here. I just want to spend time with you without worrying about all the other nonsense on the station.” 

Relieved, Garak drew back and smiled. “I concur. That sounds lovely – would you like to go for a walk on the beach again? Perhaps in a somewhat more secluded area?”

He was answered with a gentle, lingering kiss, and then a bright grin. “Yeah, that sounds perfect!”


	4. Chapter 4

The more secluded area turned out to be a long stretch of shoreline with a extensive variety of plant life. Curiosity over all the varieties proved a decent balm for anxiety – Garak found it difficult to worry when he was so enraptured by this unique assortment of trees and flowers. 

Since Julian seemed content to simply stroll together, Garak took the chance to veer off into the nearby vegetation to inspect the unfamiliar arboreal orchids. “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen some of these species before,” he remarked, leaning in closer. “Julian, do you still have that scanner, or did you–”

“You know, I really do think someone is watching us.” 

Startled, Garak looked up. Was the good doctor finally becoming appropriately paranoid? It had certainly taken long enough. “And what makes you say that, my dear?”

“The fact that there’s literally someone right there watching us.”

Someone was indeed watching them – ostensibly a Bajoran. More alarmingly, they strongly resembled the person that Garak had spotted out the window that morning. 

“Well, they’re not very good at this, are they?” he remarked, disdainful. “That’s hardly how you assess a target. It’s imperative that you stay out of sight, not blunder around where anyone can see you.” 

“Probably not a Cardassian, then?”

“Apparently not.” He tilted his head, watching as the mystery figure pretended to take holo-images of the water. “Or perhaps they are a Cardassian, and simply pretending to be incompetent so that I underestimate them.”

“Garak, no,” Julian groaned, rubbing his forehead. “That’s way too complicated.”

“My dear Doctor, life is often complicated.” Far, far too complicated for his tastes at times. “At any rate, what are we to do about this particular turn of events?”

“Barricade ourselves in our room? I dunno, Elim. I’m not the spy.”

“You play one well, though.” 

Julian blushed at the compliment, and Garak smiled to himself. Despite his apprehension over the probable assassin, he still wanted to keep the doctor as relaxed as possible. It wouldn’t do any good for either of them to overreact at this juncture. 

“Personally, I think it might be wise to return to somewhere more populated,” Garak ventured, taking his partner’s hand and drawing him along.

“And then we’ll report the situation to the authorities.” 

“Dearest one, I do think I can handle a single assassin.” If indeed it was a single assassin… 

“Garak, you’re not killing anyone while we’re on vacation.”

“What about after we get back from vacation?”

Wrapping his arm around Garak’s waist, Julian gave him an exasperated look. “Not unless you need to.”

**************

Garak had to wonder if the assassin truly was incompetent. Although they continued to tag along at a distance, they made no attempt to attack. This was just getting ridiculous – it wasn’t as if this was a location that would make assassination difficult. On the contrary, it was far too exposed.

But no attack came, and they found themselves safely back in civilization before too long. That was rather more nerve-wracking than a simple attack would have been. It was the waiting that Garak found unsettling. And this had been going on for far too long already.

Julian went straight to the nearest information desk, keeping a firm grip on Garak’s hand as he discussed the situation with security. Garak had to admire him – he was all business, very intense… which was entirely too appealing. Ah, that wonderfully assertive streak that came out at times. It was a marvel. 

“All right, that’s taken care of.” Julian turned around, gaze searching the plaza for signs of danger. “Have you seen anything, Elim?”

“Ah… In truth, I was rather distracted.”

“Distracted? You were distracted from the assassin? By what?”

Wasn’t the answer obvious? Instead of verbalizing it, Garak simply looked the doctor over and then widened his eyes dramatically.

“God, you’re so ridiculous.” Julian linked arms with him, practically dragging him over to a reclining couch. “Okay, so we’re gonna lay down and make out.”

“We’re going to…” Garak’s mind screeched to a halt. “Forgive me, my dear, but that hardly seems like the wisest idea with an assassin about.”

“Well, you’re the one who was just checking me out instead of keeping watch.” Julian pushed him down onto the couch, straddling him. 

“How could I not appreciate your beauty? You don’t make it easy to focus, you know.”

“Well, thank you.” He glanced around once more, then leaned down. “Tell me if this makes you claustrophobic, okay?”

“It’s quite nice at the moment.” Garak’s heart was still racing, but this time it was from excitement rather than fear. Not only was it lovely to see Julian taking charge like this, it was also rather sweet that he was being so protective. “Are you attempting to shield me by sitting like this?”

The blush confirmed it, but Julian cut off any teasing with a kiss. Well, if they were about to die, at least this was a pleasant way to go. 

And then a shadow fell across them, and Garak cracked an eye open. Well, it seemed the assassin had indeed been waiting to strike – but said assassin wasn’t the Bajoran. That was rather baffling. 

“Good day,” Garak said a little too calmly, adjusting his hold on Julian so he could push the doctor out of way if need be. “And what can I do for you?”

The Bolian, standing over them with a phaser, looked scared out of his wits. Despite the situation, panic no longer raced through Garak – now, he was just bemused. 

Julian attempted to push up – probably to try to attack – but Garak tightened his grip. “Look, whatever your issue is with Garak, you don’t need to do this.”

“No, I do need to do this!” 

Garak gave a soft sigh, laying his head back. This idiot wasn’t about to shoot him. “And why is that?”

“Garak!” Julian hissed. 

“Now, my dear, let’s hear the poor man out.” Garak slowly sat up, relocating Julian out of the line of fire and then turning back to the would-be-assassin. “I thought that perhaps you were a disgruntled customer, but I don’t recognize you. Who are you, exactly?”

The Bolian drew himself up, affronted. “I’m the founder of Namm’s Tailoring Company.”

Garak blinked. “Am I supposed to recognize that name?”

Namm – at least, Garak assumed that was his name – had gone practically apoplectic. “I’m only the premier tailoring service in the sector!” 

“If you say so.” The name was completely unfamiliar. And as for the situation… well, this had certainly turned out to be a surreal, almost amusing experience, and a far more interesting vacation than originally envisioned. Although, it was also rather less relaxing than intended. 

“All right, so you own a tailoring company.” Julian rose, and Garak glared at him. What was the foolish boy doing, intervening? Everything was well in hand. “What I don’t understand is why you’re pointing a phaser at my partner. Are you trying to take out the competition or something?”

“Oh, it’s far more personal than that!” Namm vibrated with rage, becoming increasingly bright blue. “Garak bought the last bolt of Triaxian silk from my supplier!”

“Silk?” This was quickly becoming the most ridiculous situation Garak had ever found himself in. It wasn’t as though he’d never been in mortal danger over inconsequential matters before. This, however, had to be the single most mundane, and therefore the most insulting. If someone was going to assassinate him, it ought to be over something significantly more important.

“Yes, silk! I needed it for–” 

“I don’t particularly care.” Thoroughly done with this entire conversation, Garak swept the phaser away from his assailant, who stumbled backwards in shock. “This has gone quite far enough. How on Cardassia have you managed to stay in business for any length of time? A good tailor knows how to improvise, to make substitutions! If you can’t get Triaxian silk, there’s any number of alternatives that will do.”

“Elim.” Julian touched his shoulder, breaking his concentration. 

“What?” He turned, finding that they were now flanked by nervous Risian guards. “Ah. I do suppose further discussion is unnecessary. As I know from personal experience, it’s difficult to run a business from inside a holding cell.” 

“Just give them the phaser, all right?” the doctor whispered, tugging on his arm. “They’ll take care of Namm, you don’t need to do anything rash.”

“Do you think I’m an idiot, Doctor?” Garak shook his head, handing over the weapon. “I don’t believe I was actually in any danger this entire time. Namm was hardly a formidable adversary.”

“Be that as it may, I’d rather get you somewhere safe. I’m guessing the Bajoran we saw earlier works for Namm, but there’s no sense taking risks.”

A reasonable precaution, if an unwelcome one. “As you wish.”


	5. Chapter 5

A nice, hot bath is soothing even on an ordinary, uneventful day. But after a near assassination attempt, it feels even more spectacular.

And with the addition of the person you love most, it becomes even more alluring. At this point, Garak was relatively sure that he never wanted to get out of the water. He was locked safely in the suite, surrounded by warmth, and Julian hadn’t stopped touching him for two seconds since their return. For once, he felt thoroughly content and relaxed. 

Julian, however, still seemed anxious. “Is everything all right, my dear?” Garak finally asked, not budging from his comfortable position in the doctor’s arms. 

“Well, we were almost killed today, so not quite.”

“We weren’t in any real danger, beloved. There’s no reason to fret.” In truth, there was always reason to fret about something. But it would hardly be beneficial to assert that at the moment, not when Julian needed to unwind.

“It’s just…” Lips pressed to the top of Garak’s head. “Everything’s been so damn hard lately. It’s not like I wasn’t having enough trouble getting used to life again after the prison camp. Then the whole debacle with my parents, and now this? I’m starting to wonder if I’m cursed.” 

Garak smiled, combing his fingers through Julian’s wet hair and then sinking deeper into the suds. “Well, Cardassians don’t believe in curses. So, I rather think we’re all right on that particular score.”

“I’m sure there’s Cardassians who believe in curses. You lot like to claim you’re rational, but I know you’ve got superstitions lurking around somewhere.”

“Perhaps.” There were certainly a few superstitions “lurking around”, as Julian put it, but Garak wasn’t interested in getting into a debate about that now - such stimulating discussion was better saved for a time when he was well rested. And that, naturally, meant he needed to divert the doctor’s attention. “Do you think I ought to volunteer to interrogate Namm? After all, there’s always a chance he could be lying about his motives. It could be an interesting way to pass the time.”

“Absolutely not!” With a laugh, Julian shook his head. “We’re on vacation, understand? You are absolutely not running off to go interrogate anyone. We’re staying here, getting room service, and not so much as opening a window until Starfleet security arrives.” 

Garak gave a rueful expression. As much as he disliked the crowds and had been uncomfortable in the chill, he wasn’t particularly excited about being locked up inside their room for the rest of the trip. “Well, I have to admit, this wasn’t quite the sort of vacation I’d hoped for. It could be worse, I suppose.” 

“Imagine the horror if we had a room without a giant bathtub.” 

“That would be a travesty.” He leaned his head back against the edge of the tub, closing his eyes and basking in the warmth and the lovely skin-on-skin contact. “And do you have any ideas for what else we could do with this bathtub and all this free time?”

Kisses and gentle nips traveled down his neck ridge, and Julian pressed tighter against him. “I most certainly do.”


End file.
